


Telepathy

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Dick Jokes, M/M, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: A comic of Arthur, Eames, and their telepathic immaturity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sibilant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibilant/gifts).



Cobb (in the background, character not shown): blah blah blah mangst blah blah my kids blah blah blah.

_Arthur is on the left, leaning back in his chair, legs spread, while Eames is on the right with his own manspreading taking over more than his half of the panel._

Arthur (telepathically): Close your legs, you heathen.

Eames (telepathically): That's not what you said last night.

Arthur (telepathically): ...fair point (drawing of a dick)

Eames (telepathically): Oh, Darling (drawing of a heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Sibilant, I hope you still like me after I took your lovely, thoughtful prompt and turned it into a dick joke. T_T 
> 
> Happy Christmas, anyway!


End file.
